The Giant Shoe
The Giant Shoe is a chatroom owned by Sirago, who is also the mod of the chat. Its wiki-page is maintained by the members of The Giant Shoe. The Giant Shoe rarely has a mod about. (With the exception of Sirago who visits every once in a while.) __TOC__ Room ID ?room_id=23787 Put in URL after game title to go directly to TGS. Current Info Most original TGSers left for other chat rooms. Nobody really knows what happened to them. We self-moderate, mostly by calling a mod from either our friend's list or ModCall, as needed. TGS was once a loving chat room, until at some point in late 2009 most chat died and users moved away. All though unknown why many orginal TGS left it is thought to be due to a large troll population at this time. The amounts of information differs between account depending on how much is known about that user. There's a new tinychat page for the Giant Shoe. If your interested in seeing your friends, join in and start up your webcam. The link is http://tinychat.com/thegiantshoe TGS Laws Trolling *Obviously not allowed, despite it actually being tolerated more often than realised. *The Regulars of TGS take care of them most of the time. ModCall is used in extreme cases. Spamming *As defined by the Kongregate Code of Conduct. Most TGSers use the Better Kongregate add-on so Antispam will probably mute them quickly, though the ModCall shall get clicked if you're not careful. Becoming a Regular *This is determined by three or more regulars based on how often you are in the chat and how long you have been on Kongregate. Avoiding Trolls Guide Everyone knows that trolls are never fun to deal with. Here is standard procedure and other tips to help you get past the bridge. *1) Don't feed the troll- By this we mean don't get yourself sucked into something else. By arguing with the troll more, you feed it power. Get a regular to handle them for you or, if you want to take matter into your own hands, contradict what they say. *2) If You Don't Start It, Don't Join It- If two other people are arguing don't get involved. *3) Muting- If a troll bothers you that much, just mute them by selecting their name and clicking "Mute user." Our Founder Sirago! The owner of TGS! Well, more or less the guy that survived longest enough and eventually became our owner! He's been around pretty long (June 11, 2008 to be exact) but forced his way into the TGS family in 2010. A year later on June, 9 2011 he was crowned our oppressive leader. Ask him a question, he'll answer it. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Sirago Current Notable TGSers (The Wall Of Fame) Notice: The following people have officially been declared Permanent Residents in The Giant Shoe (TGS) *LINKS DO NOT OPEN TO NEW TABS! AryaKorrel Some what new to the shoe but visits often. She gets mad at trolls but is patient. Also seems to be one of the last girls surviving in the shoe. *Often feels overly guilty about remarks she makes that she finds rude *Feels the urge to correct everyone's mistakes. *Shows potential to be a brilliant engineer *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/AryaKorrel Cuneo He's from Canada, eh? He's a pretty cool guy and has been a member for a while. Let's all welcome our Canadian bacon lover. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Cuneo DrRemulak Dr is a 30-year-old that enjoys saying "*Rimshot*." Not much is known apart from that he used to play games at work. *He's not a video games tester, he's just naughty. *On the 29th of September 2010, he got laid off. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DrRemulak Gothic_Emo He likes it rough. *Does not compute. *Often acts as a troll but is still a cool guy. Have a fun time trying to have a conversation *A party? With Lemons, you say? *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Gothic_Emo Herminshermin Ahh Hermin, the sarcastic girl of the bunch. She has been mostly around the same amount of time since MBK. *The only one she has a serious conversation with are non imbosols or MBK *(Ajf edit FTL) Manbear made this one. You can tell because he misspelled Imbecile. (But to be honest, it took me forever to find the correct spelling anyways.) *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/HerminShermin Icee3600 The newest member of the community, Icee is on frequently, but is a hard worker despite that fact. *Name: Brandon *Often goes along with other people's crude humor *Is versatile and displays a serious side as well *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Icee3600 Manbearkid MBK has planned on leaving TGS for reasons only he would make up. *Name: Austin *Likes to hit on any girls in chat. (alive or dead) *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/manbearkid okok715 He's been here since 07 or 08 hell even he can't remember, pretty nice guy who's not on that much anymore and has a broken h key. *Has about 4 accounts which all start with okok *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/okok715 Scotty123456789 Believes himself to be a loving, friendly and helpful person. Is another oldie around TGS dating back to 08 *Name: Scotty *He sits on Kongregate for pretty much the whole afternoon when there's no school. *Has probably never heard of journalistic objectivity, or at least doesn't understand it. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Scotty123456789 Stiltonchees A regular of SD and OT forums. *Name: Matthew *Likes to put large boxes of text. *Is a musicans of some sort. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Stiltonchees Theonlyajf Ajf is proven to be awesome and fun to chat to. Feels all people that want to socialise with him are weird. An oldie going back to 2008. *Name: Austin *Optimistic and supportive *Stubborn in his opinions *A Christo-Toaist *Busy with his college work and such *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/theonlyajf Twofacedfreak34 Never truly says anything memorable, but fun to have around. Apparently lives everywhere and does care about some people in TGS. *Name: Keith *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/twofacedfreak34 Retired Regulars This spot is designated for all former members of TGS who are no longer around anymore. BlueHood The badge hunter of our family. Hasn't been seen or heard of in quite some time. Doesn't talk much but is a good man. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/BlueHood dezi The angel of the group (to some.) Yes she was a female, if MBK is reading this. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/dezi Greencoat95 Has been around for awhile but not as much as some. Has been seen recently around chats looking for conversation. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Greencoat95 iotaatoi A former lover of TGS and a former regular. Has not been seen in sometime. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/iotaatoi Jaws02 Not someone who a lot of people expected to be here. Jaws was a die hard TGS fan although was never made a regular (even though the wiki wasn't around back in her time.) *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Jaws02 Kyubiwolf Has belonged to the shoe for 4 years, stopped talking for a while, but is now active in chat again. Nice fellow to talk to but don't let a troll pass his bridge. *Has been absent in the few couple of... months. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/kyubiwolf leftymvp Was somewhat forgot and many people don't know who he was. Lefty was a cool guy a lot like twoface and ajf. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/leftymvp Regular Trolls (The Wall of Shame) Kankie Truly a forgotten soul in this picture. He/she/it hides in the shadows of TGS and stalks his/her/it's prey. Finally, when the time comes, he/she/it jumps on his/her's/it's victim, tearing it apart like a lion/walrus/turtle. *Ignore this poor soul as he/she/it can be annoying... a lot. *Ajf wants everyone to get along with him/her/it, but only time will tell. TheInternetRules One of Slip's many accounts. Some thought he was banned and vowed never to return. *British and (apparently) annoying. *A regular but has a long history of trolling dating back to 2007. Slip's Hall Everyone who is a regular should know who this is. To our new people, this is a warning. If approached by a form of slip's listed below follow the standard procedure of avoiding trolls. This list will go in priority order, the top are name you will most likely come across. *911_Conspiracy *Abs Hominem *Abs_Homjnem *AnalIssues *BlindedHypocrisy *Christopher_Lee *Contradictory *Controversial *Count Saruman *Crazymonkeyqirl (Not to be confused with CrazyMonkeyGirl aka CMG) *Cytomeqalovirus *DraculaSpawn *Ed_Winchester *Gamer girl42 *Gavin_Baddeley *Gilles_de_Rais *Gizzard20 *HaHaHa_Oh_Wow *LOLISOEDGY *LycanChild *MrParagraph *Mr_S_Innuendo *ParanoidPanda *ParasomniaPanda *PhysicPanda *PicaPanda *Pink_princesss *PretentiousPanda *SkrillexIsMyName *Slipknotfan93 (RIP) *SmurfMyFace *StaringCheese *TheInternetRules (RIP) *The_Beatles *The_Daily_Mail *TsundereHeroine *WatchMyPosts For standard procedure of avoiding any troll you may come across, either listed here or not, please refer to the "Avoiding Trolls Guide" at the beginning of this Wiki. (Results may vary) * ''The member or regulars of TGS are not held responsible for any wrong actions taken. '' Giant Shoe Giant Shoe Giant Shoe Giant Shoe